Love Is A Battlefield
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: AU Klaine - Blaine is secretly in love with his best friend. Can he build up the courage to tell him? Will he ever realise that this friend feels the same way? Will they ever truly be honest with each other and can their friendship survive if they are?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He opened his eyes and felt the cool morning air dancing across his skin. Moving his legs, he tried to turn himself over but felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Looking up he realised he couldn't move his right arm...or his left...what the-

A slight panic settled in his chest as he realised his arms were bound above his head by a brightly coloured scarf. Looking down he realised how naked he was and the panic began to increase as his heart beat loudly in his ears.

_What the hell is going on here?_ He thought to himself. As he struggled to loosen the ties that held him his mind flashed back to the last thing it remembered.

~*~12 hours earlier~*~

He was waiting on his blind date when the bartender gave him a drink that had been given by a blonde across the bar. He initially refused it and told the bartender to inform the blonde that whilst he was flattered he was also gay. The drink was promptly sent back to him with the message "Well that sucks. Enjoy the drink good-looking!". He raised the glass and smiled at the blonde before taking a sip. It had to have been the foulest thing he'd ever tasted. Smiling through the fire on his taste buds, he noticed the blonde watching him. Feeling obligated, he'd finished the drink just as the text alert sounded on his phone.

'Sorry, I can't do this. Maybe another time.' _Great_ he thought, _stood up by a blind date._ He left the hotel bar and headed back to his room when his stomach began to grumble. _What was in that drink?_ He thought to himself.

_Shit! That witch spiked me_ He felt so stupid as he felt a sharp pain in his wrist as the scarf was pulling on his skin. Twisting his legs, he managed to get some leverage and with a bit of effort and some pain, he'd worked himself up onto his knees just enough that he could take the scarf in his teeth and loosen it enough to get one of his hands out.

After what felt like an age, he was finally free of the bed that had held him for god knows how long. He noticed his clothes neatly folded in a pile on the nearby dresser. Expecting the worst, he carefully checked the pile and noticed his keys, phone and wallet all still intact. Feeling even more confused he checked his phone to find 12 missed calls and 9 text messages from his parents. Varying stages of concern and anger mixed with resignation that their son was out for the night. Deciding to answer the full feeling in his bladder before facing the music, he headed for the en-suite bathroom, rubbing his tired eyes and ruffling his dark hair. What on earth happened last night? Relieving himself, he realised that he hadn't had any action overnight because the tell-tale purple mark that usually showed itself after climax was absent. A flashback made its way into his head as a blonde head stomped out of his room shouting something about not getting up. _Well that's a relief_ he sighed to himself.

He washed and dried his hands before returning to his room and getting dressed. His phone rang loudly from the bed. He rolled his eyes as he saw the name flash on the screen.

"Hi, Listen, I can't really talk just now. Can I call you later?" he said quickly, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder and tucking his shirt in roughly.

"Um, yeah I guess." Came the sad voice from the other end. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just running a bit late" he blushed as he lied. "I'll call you later"

The line beeped and went quiet. Shoving the phone and his wallet hastily into his pocket, he grabbed his suit jacket and keys and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sorry for the spacing mishap in Chapter 1! Hopefully its sorted out this time!)

Slamming the car door behind him, he threw his phone into the passenger seat before crumpling up the hotel receipt and throwing it over his shoulder. $750 in room service – his dad was going to kill him when he saw the credit card bill at the end of the month. Starting the car, he roughly turned the steering wheel and started to make his way home as the phone beside him starting ringing again. Looking over quickly, he saw the face of his caller and tried to block out the ringtone.

Pulling into his driveway, he noticed his parents car was missing. Relieved at not having to deal with their scrutiny, he made his way up to the house and let himself in. Dumping his jacket over the couch, he helped himself to a cookie and bottle of water from the kitchen and headed up to his bedroom. Kicking his shoes off, he finished his cookie and started to undress and prepare for a shower. He needed this horrible feeling washed away.

The water ran down his back as he stood under the warm flow. Feeling his frustrations disappearing, he realised his phone was ringing – again! Reluctantly, he stopped the water, got out and wrapped himself in a towelling bathrobe and headed back to his bedroom to collect his phone. The telltale photo made him smile inwardly even though he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey Blaine. What's up?" he sighed as he answered the phone and braced himself for the inevitable onslaught from his friend.

"KURT! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kurt held the phone away from his ear and let his friend rant for the best part of 5 minutes before the volume was low enough to bring the phone back up to his ear.

"Are you done?" He asked, once he was able to get a word in.

"For now! Where have you been? I was worried about you?" Blaine's concern was obvious but tinged with an edge of annoyance.

"I just fancied a quiet night. Had my phone on silent" he felt bad lying to his friend but what was he supposed to say? I got stood up by a blind date then had my drink spiked by a blonde who stomped off because I couldn't get it up? One of those things would have been embarrassing on its own but he wasn't risking further humiliation at the hands of his best friend.

"Oh, I thought maybe you'd gone out" Blaine's voice wavered as he heard his friend lie to him. "Di you, erm, didn't you have plans?"

"No, just a quiet night." He blushed. "What do you have planned for today? You up for a coffee at the Lima Bean?"

Blaine's heart jumped. "Yes, definitely. I can meet you in about 20 minutes?" He tried to remain calm.

"Make it an hour, I'm only just out the shower"

Blaine's eyes widened as the phone slipped a bit in his hand. "O..OK.. see you in an hour!" Blaine smiled widely as he ended his call. Looking at his watch he realised he had plenty of time an headed back into his bedroom as he felt a familiar feeling between his legs. If he was quick he'd still be early.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt swore under his breath as he pulled into a parking space outside the Lima Bean. After giving himself what he thought was enough time to get ready, he was now 15 minutes late and Blaine had been calling and texting every 2 minutes for the last half hour. Grabbing his wallet and jacket, he answered the call.

"I'm here, I'm here! Stop freaking out!". Kurt huffed breathlessly as he jogged across the car park.

"I'm not freaking out!" Blaine responded indignantly.

"I'm just coming to the door. Hang up and try to manage the 10 seconds it takes me to find you!"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt yank open the door to the Lima Bean. Kurt spotted him straight away at their usual table and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Blaine was smiling widely at him already. He was dressed in a red polo shirt, navy chinos and his trademark bowtie. Today's offering was white with little dots on it that Kurt suspected were tiny stars.

"You do realise you look like a giant flag" Kurt stated, trying not to stare too widely at the bicep that was currently lifting the coffee to Blaine's lips, his red, shiny, luscious – wait, what? Kurt shook his head slightly, hoping that Blaine hadn't noticed anything.

"I do not – whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" Blaine uncrossed his legs and tried to look at his full ensemble. Kurt blushed as he noticed what looked like a hard bulge in Blaine's crotch.

"Nothing!" Kurt coughed. "I'm, erm, I'm just going to grab a coffee." He rushed away to the counter before doubling back and picking up the wallet he'd left on the table. As he waked away for the second time, Blaine sighed heavily, mentally kicking himself for not going with the purple and lime outfit he'd originally chosen.

He looked down at his phone and remembered the spare one hed left under his mattress. Kurt didn't know Blaine owned another phone. Blaine liked it that way just now. He thought about the messages he'd been receiving on it until yesterday. Sighing again, Blaine thought back to the last message he'd sent from it. _Sorry, I can't do this. Maybe another time._ He looked up at his best friend who was currently trying to choose between a cinnamon bagel and a blueberry muffin. He wasn't ready to take that risk. He treasured their friendship too much.

Kurt looked over to see Blaine rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand. Why did he have to say that Blaine looked like a flag? He smiled as he caught Blaine's eye and received a small wave in response. He watched as Blaine played with his phone. God, that man was attached to his phone! Turning back to collect his bagel from the barista, he smiled a thank you and made his way to collect sugar before heading back to his friend.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" He asked breezily as he sat down opposite Blaine.

"Not much. I was thinking about going out but I changed my mind." Blaine admitted. God, he just wanted to tell Kurt the truth. Why was it so hard to open his mouth and just let the words spill out. He watched dreamily as Kurt proceeded to tell him the story about why he was so late. He really did try to pay attention but all he really caught was something about orange juice, white jeans and a disaster of epic proportions. God his eyes were beautiful.

"So are yours!" Kurt said, sounding puzzled.

"Um, what?"

"Your eyes are beautiful too." Kurt said as Blaine coughed and choked a bit on the muffin he'd tried to hide his nervous smile behind. "I assume you didn't mean to say that out loud" Kurt laughed gently.

"Um, not really" Blaine admitted sheepishly, wiping his mouth with the napkin Kurt offered him. Their fingers brushed against each other and Blaine inhaled sharply, feeling the brush of electricity shoot up his arm and straight to his heart. "Sorry, I didn't, um, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward"

"You didn't, like I said, I think your eyes are beautiful too!" Kurt smiled gently, secretly pleased at the effect he'd had on Blaine.

They continued to talk for the next hour before Kurt's dad called and told him family dinner would be at 6pm. Kurt sighed inwardly, unhappy at being dragged away. Blaine promised to call later and as they hugged and bid farewell, he felt something against his leg that made him realise Kurt still had feelings for him. Blaine tried to let his breath out easily as he walked out of the coffee shop with Kurt. He wished he could just say what he wanted to say but he was so scared of losing his friend. He knew Kurt had feelings for him too but he didn't trust that they were the same as his own.

Kurt was lying on his bed that evening, satisfyingly full after an amazing dinner of roast chicken, potatoes, loganberry sauce and asparagus followed by apple pie & vanilla ice cream. His step-mum Carole had outdone herself tonight. Kurt rubbed his belly happily and looked over at the clock on his night-stand. It was 7:45pm and Blaine had promised to call at 8pm as usual. At the thought of Blaine, Kurt felt a familiar twist in the pit of his stomach. Still rubbing at the dinner in his belly, Kurt's breath hitched as his fingers danced lightly across his waistband. He contemplated resisting the urge that was now building inside him but as he ran his right hand over his thigh, his impulses took over and he grappled with his belt buckle hoping that Blaine wouldn't call early.

Loosening his pants, Kurt's hand found their destination and he gasped silently feeling how hard he was already. He was so horny these days – what had gotten into him. Moving his hand firmly but slowly, Kurt already knew the answer to that question. Two hazel eyes flashed into his mind as his hand moved faster. Already so close, Kurt came with a loud gasp – just as his phone started to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt's face blanched as he reached over and saw the familiar smile on the screen of his ringing phone. "Shit. Shit shit shit." He muttered, hastily wiping his hand on the blanket he made a mental note to wash in the morning. He pulled the blanket off his bed and heaped it on the floor and tried to compose himself enough to answer the phone – just as the ringing stopped! "Shit!" Kurt exclaimed as he realised his dilly-dallying had resulted in Blaine getting sent to voicemail. The text alert sounded loudly as Kurt jumped.

_Hey, u asleep already? Bx_

Kurt smiled at the "x". It had been 6 months since he'd met Blaine. He'd never forget those eyes staring at him across the cafeteria, mouth slightly open and forkful of pasta hovering in mid-air just inches away from his mouth. His buddy, Stephen, had waved his hand in front of Kurt's face "Earth to Kurt" and by the time Kurt had answered his question and turn back to those eyes they were gone. They'd re-appeared next to him in French class 25 minutes later. Kurt was smitten.

Both boys had befriended each other effortlessly. Shared interests and dislikes had meant there was no shortage of conversation and as the hours, days and weeks went past, Kurt felt more and more drawn to this mysterious brunette. It took him a few days to pluck up the courage to ask Blaine if he was gay. Blaine never seemed to ogle the scantily clad cheerleaders the way the other guys did and seemed to know quite a bit about broadway shows. Kurt's heart did a backflip when Blaine admitted he was – and ever added that he was single. _Well, that can change_, Kurt thought happily to himself.

It had been Blaine who made the first move by putting his number into Kurt's phone and sending himself a text from it. "Now I have your number too" he'd smiled. It had been Blaine who had called first too. It was 8pm on a Tuesday evening and Kurt had been surrounded by a pile of paper covered in various colours of highlighter pen as he tried to construct an essay for his favourite French class. The idea of writing 2000 words about the life of Madame De Pompadour had been daunting enough but to do it in French – well, Kurt was glad he was good at French! That night had been the first in what became a nightly 8pm telephone call with Blaine that frequently lasted until at least 1am. Sometimes they didn't even talk – they'd both put each other on speakerphone whilst doing homework and enjoy the sound of rustling papers, cursing when a laptop battery died and giggling at the occasional fart. Sometimes the calls would end when one of them started snoring and the other ended the call, other times the battery would give out and sometimes they grudgingly said goodnight when a parent could be heard complaining "Are you STILL on the phone!" at a bedroom door.

Kurt realised he still hadn't replied and hastily typed a message. "Sorry, was downstairs. Will call u in a min Kx" he blushed as he realised he was lying to his friend – again. He really needed someone to talk to about this, why couldn't he just come clean to Blaine.

Blaine looked at his phone and smiled as he rolled his eyes. He focussed on the "x" at the end of Kurt's text and wished he had the guts to admit to Kurt that he liked him. Seriously, what was so difficult about being honest and just coming out with it "Kurt, I like you" no, thats not right. "Kurt, I love you". Blaine sighed and threw himself back onto his mattress with a soft thud. Way to scare him off Anderson! C'mon man, pull yourself together. Blaine shook his head and blew a raspberry as if that would help him. Right, he was going to do it – tonight was finally the night he admitted his true feelings. He was going to tell Kurt that he –shit the phones ringing – well, maybe he doesn't have to do it tonight.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine answered the phone brightly.

"Hey Blaine! Sorry I missed your call, I was in Finn's room"

"I thought you were downstairs?" Blaine questioned

"!...erm.." oh crap, Kurt thought, " yeah, I mean I was in Finn's room but then I went downstairs and didn't realise it was phonecall time" he bluffed.

"Oh, cool – how is Finn? Has he recovered from being beaten at MarioKart yet?" Blaine laughed.

"Haha, not yet – he stills swears that he distracted him and that's the only reason the shell hit him" Kurt smiled as he remembered the weekend before then Blaine had spent the entire day at his house playing computer games and watching DVDs.

"Listen, Kurt, " "Um Blaine" – both boys tried to blurt their thoughts out at the same time and laughed quietly.

"Sorry, you go first" Blaine offered.

"Um, ok. I need to tell you something and I need you to not make fun of me for it" Kurt spoke seriously and quietly.

"Of course, are you ok?" Blaine asked, hearing the sudden change in his friend's voice.

"Um, no, well yeah, well sort of."

"Well, that's not confusing!" Blaine said softly, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"I've, um, I've been texting someone. ..a guy..and um, oh god this is embarrassing..I lied to you earlier" Kurt admitted

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, hoping it was only him and not some other guy Kurt had been texting but puzzled at the lying admission.

"I didn't stay in last night. I was supposed to meet someone downtown – like a blind date – but I got stood up and then I think I got drugged or something cos I ended up tied to a bed with a blonde woman shouting at me" Kurt admitted. Oh god, saying it out loud sounded even worse than living through it.

"What? You went where and got what and did who?" Blaine burst out.

"Hey, you're not allowed to judge – you promised!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, technically I didn't promise but sorry..Kurt, what the hell?"

"I don't know what happened" he admitted, hearing a rustling on the end of the line, "this woman sent me a drink, I sent it back to her so she sent it back to me and since my blind date stood me up I drank it and went back to the room I booked at the hotel..."

Kurt continued to talk, interrupted only by Blaine's "oh Kurt" and "what?" for at least 15 minutes until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Hang on Blaine...FINN GO AWAY" *knock knock* Kurt stomped over to his door, grabbed a nearby shoe and prepared to whack his step-brother with it. He opened the door and dropped the shoe. "Blaine" he sighed, tears springing into his eyes. Blaine held his phone to his ear. "Hang up" he whispered.

Kurt ended the call and wrapped his arms around his friend – so glad of the company that he didn't notice the tears welling in the brown eyes looking down at him. Blaine was mentally curing himself for having hurt his friend in this way.

"Kurt, what happened?"

" Nothing I swear!" Kurt replied, feeling the need to defend his virtue. " I woke up this morning and my head felt kinda fuzzy and I couldn't move my hands and then its all come back to me in bits across the day. She never took anything, no money, no phone, no vir- I mean, nothing" Kurt coughed, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt" Blaine sighed sadly, still hugging his friend.

"It wasn't your fault"

"I need to talk to you about something and this time I need you to listen, ok?" Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes. God those eyes. Blaine felt as though he stare into those icy blue eyes all day and never tire of them. They were so bright and so vivid that Blaine wanted to just dive into them. He led Kurt over to the edge of the bed, sat down on the edge and pulled Kurt down to sit beside him. Eyes down, Blaine pulled a small phone out of his jacket pocket. Kurt looked at it puzzled. "I think you know what this is" he said sadly.

"Its a phone Blaine. A rather outdated one but its a phone" Kurt smiled slightly, wondering what was going on.

Blaine unlocked the phone and quickly typed a message. Kurt's phone beeped on the dresser by the door where he'd left it. Kurt looked at his phone and back to Blaine, a confused look on his face. Blaine nodded and Kurt walked over to collect his phone. The draining of colour from his face told Blaine that he finally knew Blaine's secret.

"But...no, that's-"Kurt looked from his phone to Blaine and back to his phone desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Was this just a joke? Is this how the guys at school got their kicks? "Why did you-I mean, how could you-"Kurt was struggling to complete a sentence and noticed Blaine still sitting on the edge of his bed, head hanging and a single tear rolling down his olive cheek.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I was watching "You've Got Mail" one night when you texted me saying you wanted to try dating. " Blaine admitted sadly.

"Yeah I wanted to date you!" Kurt spat, getting angry"

"What? I thought you wanted to try dating anyone so thats why I came up with the idea of a blind date. I figured I could be your Tom Hanks. I swear, I didn't mean for you to get tied up in a hotel room, I just didn't know how to tell you I'd fallen in love with you and I stupidly thought this would be romantic and then I could surprise you and –" Blaine caught himself and clasped his hands to his mouth shocked at the admission that had spilled out in the heat of the moment.

"You-you just said.." Kurt stood open-mouthed, pointing at Blaine who look horrified. "You-you-you...but I thought...and you never.." Kurt tried – and failed – to construct a sentence.

"I, um, I should go" Blaine crossed to the door in two step but was halted by Kurt's hand on his arm.

"You're not going anywhere" Kurt said gently. Blaine willed himself to turn around but his body wouldn't move. "Blaine, when I said I wanted to start dating, I was trying to tell you I liked you. I was too scared to ask you out directly so I tried to drop enough hints to make you ask me and when you told me about your "friend" I figured you just weren't interested in me that way." Kurt pulled Blaine's arm so that both boys were facing each other. Blaine reached down and wiped an imaginary piece of lint from the hem of Kurt's jumper.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I think I should go. You must hate me" Blaine said sadly. He looked up to face Kurt properly and Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he saw the distress in Blaine's face. He realised Blaine genuinely hadn't meant to hurt him. Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's bicep trying to soothe him.

"So, flowers in a hotel room? That's romance now is it?" Kurt smiled gently, pleased when he managed to elicit a small smile from Blaine.

"I know its sappy, but I wanted to be the Disney prince you keep talking about. I'm so sorry Kurt. Please can you forgive me? I don't want us to not be friends anymore" Blaine asked.

"hmm, I don't know about us being friends Blaine," Kurt tried his best to be serious, as his friend looked at him, lines of worry marking his face, "but what would you say to being boyfriends?"

Blaine's knees shook as the wave of shock washed over him. "You mean-you want to be-but you don't-I mean I-" He stuttered over himself not knowing what to say.

Kurt laughed softly "I'll admit that lying to each other probably isn't the best start to a relationship but we're both so stupid to not see what was in front of us. I think I'm falling for you Blaine Anderson and I would be delighted if you would do me the honour of being my boyfriend." Kurt's shiver involuntarily as Blaine's hand reached up and grazed his waist.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I promise to never tell another lie to you ever again. I think I've already fallen for you and it would, in fact, be my honor to have you as my boyfriend but don't you think we should build up to that?" The brief look of disappointment that flashed across Kurt's face wasn't missed by Blaine, "I mean, we haven't even had a kiss or anything yet, how do we know if we have any sort of chemistry and-" the rest of Blaine's sentence was silenced by Kurt finally having a taste of Blaine red, luscious lips.

Kurt wound his arms over Blaine's shoulders and he felt Blaine's hands rest on his hips and pull him closer. Blaine tried – and failed – to stifle a quiet moan of pleasure as Kurt inhaled through his nose. As they pulled away they both sighed happily "Um, I think theres definitely some chemistry" Kurt breathed. "yeah, definitely some-" Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt back in for another kiss.

As they stood at Kurt's bedroom door for an unknown number of minutes, Baine's phone began to ring with a very annoying tone. "Oh crap, its my dad." Blaine sighed, parting reluctantly from this kisses he'd waited so long for. "I should head home, school tomorrow", Blaine sighed unhappily. Kurt slowly let his arms fall to his sides.

"Yeah, I guess. French essay is due too so I should probably finish it." Kurt agreed, realising their status still hadn't been confirmed. "so, um..."

"So, should I pick up my boyfriend tomorrow morning?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt's smile and frantic nodding was the best thing Blaine had ever seen. He hugged Kurt and said his reluctant goodbyes as his phone began to ring again. Blaine made his way back downstairs and out of the Hummel-Hudson house, waving to Kurt's parents as he did. They were so used to Blaine visiting Kurt that they didn't mind him coming round. Burt was glad Kurt had someone like Blaine as a friend.

Upstairs, Kurt was leaning against his closed door smiling to himself. As he made his way back over to his bed, he picked up his French workbooks and dropped them onto the floor beside his laptop. Moving up the bed he felt something hard beneath him. It was Blaine's 2nd phone. In spite of everything that had happened the night before, Kurt smiled and looked at the most recent text he had received from that phone.

"I love you – Bx"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt was daydreaming in class when he heard his name being called. Sighing happily, he allowed his name to be called by the hazel eyes piercing his minds eye. "KURT HUMMEL!"

Kurt's hand fell off the edge of the desk as his friend Sam nudged him sharply, bringing him back to reality with a sharp pain in his elbow. "um, yes, sorry Mrs Simpson." He blushed, embarrassed that the entire class was now staring at him.

"So? Can you explain the effect of the Wars of the Roses on the 15th century monarchy in England?" Mrs Simpson glared at Kurt.

"Oh, I don't know, Mrs Simpson," Kurt sighed unhappily, "no flowers in the ballroom?"

The words had left his mouth before he had time to realise what they were. Mrs Simpson folded her arms as her face flushed to match the colour of her crimson twinset. "Mr Hummel, a word after class please."

Kurt sunk down into his seat as he realised there was a detention waiting for him. Damn, that Anderson and his eyes. A smile pulled at the corner of Kurt's mouth as the hazel eyes re-appeared in his mind. Looking up hastily, he saw Mrs Simpson looking at him as she turned away from the short essay question she had just written on the board. Kurt quickly sat up, leaned over his notebook and began to write. He looked up to see Mrs Simpson nod and take her seat at her desk as the rest of the class scribbled their own efforts. Kurt managed to copy the question from the board, write a few lines and some bullet points before deciding to just write it at home. Pretending to write studiously, he allowed his mind to wander again, this time moving from those dangerous eyes down the olive-skinned cheek towards those pink lips that tasted like cherry chapstick. Kurt smiled again as he heard Mrs Simpson clear her throat. He began to move his pen across the page, not really writing anything in particular but ending up with a page filled with "Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson..."

The bell rang after an eternity passed – well it might has well have been an eternity, Kurt thought to himself, god this class is so boring. Kurt crammed his things into his bag and began to head to his next class before remembering he had to deal with Mrs Simpson.

He finally managed to leave the class 8 painfully slow minutes later with an apology note for his next teacher in one hand and an additional homework assignment in the other. Well, at least she never gave me detention, Kurt thought, still annoyed that he now has more homework because Mrs Simpson doesn't believe in young love. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hastily typed a message before hitting send slightly harder than he meant to.

_~*~In the class~*~_

"What's gotten into you these days Kurt? You used to be a model student and now you're barely paying any attention, you're not taking any notes in class and don't think for one minute you managed to pull the wool over my eyes with that little attempt at pretending to write your essay today." Kurt blushed and looked at the floor as Mrs Simpson told him she knew he had done nothing in class at all and seemed to know his plan to write his essay at home. "Kurt, you have the ability to shine in my class but I don't see you taking the opportunity to learn. Is there a problem at home?"

"What? No, no problem, everythings fine. I'm just, um, I'm just tired that's all." Kurt tried to sound calm.

"So it has nothing to do with the transfer student who seemed to appear around the same time as your little daydreaming sessions – which I might add also seem to be making an appearance in that class too!" Mrs Simpson smiled gently. Kurt was one her favourite students and although he had never come to her for help directly, she was aware of the struggles he'd faced as the only openly gay teenager in the school. She'd heard the Spanish teacher talking to the guidance counsellor in the teacher's lounge about Kurt one day and was shocked at what had been happening. She hadn't realised that some of the kids in the school could be so narrow-minded and filled with hate. Mrs Simpson hoped that now this transfer kid had come onto the scene that things would become a bit easier for Kurt. He'd been through so much drama in the last year his life was beginning to turn into some sort of prime-time TV show! She smiled at Kurt and handed him a worksheet. She actually felt bad when she realised that by giving him extra work she might be cutting into whatever personal time these two kids might be having. Kurt had looked at her in horror and she struggled to retain her composure.

"Perhaps you should discuss this assignment with your Junior counterpart as it seems the two of you have the same issues concentrating in my class. Friday morning Mr Hummel." Mrs Simpson tried to look sternly as her favourite gaped at the sheet. "Yes, Mrs Simpson." He said, trying not to sound too upset. She gave him an apology note for his next class and sent him on his way.

"Extra homework. History sucks. Can't meet tonight. Txt me l8r k? Kx"

Blaine smiled as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He managed to slide it out of his pocket but his face fell when he saw the alert showing on the screen. He clicked reply and was halfway through a message berating their shared teacher when he had an idea.

"Same here. Wanna study together? Folks away tonight so I can come to yours? Bx"

"YES! I think this teacher h8s me! U shld see what she gave me to do! I miss u Kx"

"Mrs S needs laid! Just saying! Bx"

"Euw...bad mental image now Bx"

"Shit, Mr S has noticed I'm texting u! Gotta go! Bx"

"PS: I miss u 2! Bx"

"PPS: c u lunch. Usual spot Bx"

Kurt giggled quietly at the back of his French class as his phone silently announced a multitude of texts in his pocket. He waited until Ms Hayes had disappeared into the classroom cupboard for her textbooks before he snuck the phone from his pocket and hid it under his books. Kurt was quietly pleased his aging French teacher couldn't hear very well and therefore didn't hear the loud rattle of his phone on the wooden desk as the texts continued arrive. Sneaking a look, he smiled to himself. _I'm in love with dork_ he thought to himself happily.

Kurt had a double period of French and was quite pleased when he realised that Blaine was continuing to text him during his maths class. Blaine had managed to get himself placed in a few of Kurt's classes due to his extra credit assignments and high grades from Dalton but maths was one class he wasn't allowed to jump. Judging by the number of texts he was sending, Maths obviously held the same appeal for Blaine as European History did for Kurt.

" Bx"

"Speeeeaaaaakkkkk tooooooo meeeeeeee! Bx"

"Please?"

"Please please please please please"

"Kurt?"

"Helllllooooooooo"

"Anyone out there?"

"Mr Frederickson is so boring! How can he talk about algebraic equations for 25 minutes and not even stop for breath?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"He just fell off his seat"

"OMG that was so funny!"

"Shit he saw me laughing"

"You're going to end up with detention! Kx"

"KURT" YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"OMG you're such a dork! Lol"

"I'm your dork ;)"

Kurt smiled widely as he received this last text just as the bell sounded for lunch. Ms Hayes quickly handed out a homework assignment. Kurt caught the first line and rolled his eyes but silently willed his classmates not to say anything.

"Sophomore Homework Sheet 1"

Luckily, the rest of the Senior class either never paid attention or were of the same mindset as Kurt – homework that was 2 years too easy for them! They had never been so pleased to receive homework from Ms Hayes! Kurt crammed his sheet and notebook in his bag and hurried out of class making his way to the cafeteria and those hazel eyes that had been haunting him all morning.


End file.
